Menagerie's Labyrinth
by Arldetta
Summary: Pre-TPM Obi-Wan must face challenges in a life and death struggle. Qui-Gon will also have his own trials to face. It’s a matter of time and cunning. We’ll see how well they fare. Please Read & Review Another Post!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Menagerie's Labyrinth

Author: Arldetta/Knight MysAri

Rating: PG

Time frame: Pre-TPM/Obi is in his 20's. (I haven't really decided what age exactly.)

Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah. Yadda, Yadda. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, saynomo, saynomo.

Summary: Obi-Wan must face challenges in a life and death struggle. Qui-Gon will also have his own trials to face. It's a matter of time and cunning. We'll see how well they fare.

Author's Note: _italics_ mean thoughts or emphasis. Also, this is a long opening because I put two chapters together. Following chapters will not be this long. Anyway, I would really appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you very much for reading.

Sparks lit small fires against the soft skin. Jaws set in determination only reflected the taut muscles of both bodies. Finally, one manage to push the other away and then twist away to pounce from a different angle. His opponent dodged, deftly maneuvering himself behind. 

The two stood opposite each other as they paced, searching for an opening to exploit. Both were exhausted having been there fighting for hours. The muscles strained and weary from the demands imposed upon them. Tunics were soaked, clinging to bodies moist from exertion. Grips tightened on hilts in hopes that their hold would withstand the tenuous clasping of sweaty palms. 

Now they watched one another, hoping that their next strike would end this conflict. Desperation gave birth to rash actions and one figure jumped high into the crisp air above, twisting to land further behind his rival. Once his feet touched the ground he bound again for the wall, running and leaping up, turning again to confuse the other. His varied approaches did their job and he effectively knocked the prey off his feet and onto the floor. The light 'saber touch to the fallen's chest drew a hiss between clenched teeth.

A raspy yet cultured voice asked, "Do you yield?" An eyebrow cocked up, taunting the downed challenger.

"Yes." Came the fatigued and proper response. And the blade that hovered almost too close for comfort withdrew back into it's hilt. As soon as the blade had gone a hand replaced it, offering assistance. "You cheated," the young man said as he accepted the help and pulled himself up. "That was an advanced Kata that I haven't learned yet."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Garen. In battle, there is no way of knowing what your enemy has had training in." Obi-Wan smiled that broad charming grin that reflected his uncanny ability to be both right and cunning at the same time. 

"Force, remind me never to practice with you again. I don't need _two_ Masters." The young man chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. 

"Well, with some of the moves you made, maybe you _do_ need two Masters," the ginger-haired youth teased his friend. Together they laughed releasing most of the tension that filled the room only moments before. "Let's go get changed."

The two senior Padawans headed for the showers to wash up and dress. This was the first time in months that both boys had been in the Temple simultaneously and they promised to spend some time together in case this didn't happen again. The best coincidence to this chance happening was the fact it was the Mid-Festival Week of the year and there were many events taking place around the city planet, giving them some much needed relaxation time. 

Once they had finished cleaning up, they headed out into the adjoining sector to take in the decorations and see what might interest them. For a while they watched a traveling performance group act out a couple of short comedies before heading off to find some food. As growing young men, their appetites were never fully satisfied. Close to the gypsy troupe, they found a street vendor selling wrapped sandwiches, which they purchased and ate greedily. 

Together they walked along the colourful avenues catching up on missed adventures. When everything had been detailed in their lives, there was a slight reprieve in conversation. As they paused to listen to a struggling band, Garen asked tentatively, "So, what level kata was that anyway?" His curiosity had been eating away at his resolve.

At first, Obi-Wan didn't answer but at last he sighed and confessed, "It was level 30."

Garen didn't even attempt to hide his shock, "That's a Knight's level! I wish my Master had that kind of confidence in me to teach me an advanced level that high." Garen studied his life-long friend with a strange sense of admiration. He was more surprised to see that Obi-Wan did not seem to recognize his accomplishment. The Padawan even appeared to be a bit embarrassed by the praise.

If not for his keen Jedi senses, Garen probably would not have heard his companion's whispered response, "So do I."

The half-hearted remark made Garen stop and touch Obi-Wan's arm lightly to pause his advancement as well. "Obi, Qui-Gon did teach you those katas, didn't he?" Worry laced his tone and Garen searched in vain for the reassurance in eyes that continued to avert his gaze. "Please tell me you didn't learn those on your own," urged the concerned friend.

Never looking up to meet his crèche mate's gaze, Obi-Wan confided, "Don't worry about it, Garen. I taught myself most of the katas without supervision. And it's not entirely Qui-Gon's fault. I just needed something to test myself with and they were the perfect tools."

"But at that level? There are even Knight's who can not execute them properly. You should not risk the possibility of injury and not have anyone there to help. I'm sure Master Qui-Gon would have assisted if you asked him." Garen had guided the pair off to a recess in the walkway. There he tried to find out what had compelled his fellow Padawan to risk his safety.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to be cornered in, but hoped they would not stay there long. "Yes, I know he would have too. It's just …. well …. Just forget it and let's keep going." Obi-Wan didn't know exactly why he felt so awkward talking about this matter with one of his close friends but he just didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately, Garen was not about to give up just yet.

"Obi, if something's wrong, I hope you would be able to tell me." Garen placed a comforting hand on Obi's shoulder and grinned. "Please."

Frustrated, Obi-Wan tried to sort through his thoughts. His mind was racing, debating of what he should and should not reveal. Unable to settle on an answer, he blurted out, "I just don't know."

Recognizing the vexed visage, Garen softened his voice, "You said you wanted to test yourself, why?"

Obi-Wan struggled to find some way to explain his motivation without confusing his friend. At last, he decided the best way to explain is to start from the beginning. "How long have we known each other?"

Thrown off by the question, Garen's brow creased in confusion but he answered anyway, "For almost as long as I can remember."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, "And in all that time, have you ever known me to truly struggle in any of my classes?"

"Well, there was that project in Domestic Economics….." He attempted to lighten the somber mood but trailed off once he received a hard glance from the young man. "No, Not really," Garen acknowledged, "You were always the perfect initiate, and an even more exceptional Padawan, once you ironed a few things out."

They both shared a rueful smile at the remark. "And how hard did I work for that perfection?"

"Not very. You were naturally gifted in practically everything." Garen tried to butter up his friend in hopes that it would lift Obi's spirits. Little did he know his efforts were about to backfire.

"Do you know what it's like to be great at everything and never feel that sensation of accomplishment because you had to work to do it?" Judging by the puzzled look on Garen's face Obi-Wan knew he didn't. "Remember when you studied for days for that Astrophysics test and you managed to get a 91 on it?"

"Yeah, I think that was the hardest exam I ever had. Master Kylii was a tough teacher." Reliving the moment, Garen chuckled. "Who would have thought I needed that class more than some of the others when I went into the Starfighter Program."

At that Obi-Wan smiled, _it's funny how often in our lives we end up needing or using the things we struggled hardest to learn or disliked the most. Except for me._ Sighing, he continued to explain his point. "I never really had to fight for the grades I received. There was no real sense of accomplishment for me. The only thing that gave me the slightest hint of that feeling was when I worked on a new kata. Pushing myself harder to see if I could do it. I guess the most annoying thing was that they still came relatively easy to me."

Patting Obi-Wan on the back, Garen repeated, "That's because you are the perfect Padawan. And I for one envy you."

Glancing down, the ginger-haired Padawan played with his hands. "You have no idea how much I envy you."

Garen noticed the nervous behaviour, but was more shocked at the comment. "I don't understand, why would you envy me?"

"Let me put it to you this way," he began, "if you came home from a class with anything less than perfect, how does your Master react?" The revealing sea-changed eyes glanced up to observe his friend.

Shrugging, Garen replied, "Master Clee doesn't usually do anything unless it's really bad."

"Now look at it from my perspective. If I came home with anything less than perfect, people would start wondering what was wrong. Start crowding me with questions on what happened that caused such a calamity. It would be like the Sith had reappeared and they were standing at the entrance to the Temple." Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his gaze again. He allowed himself to fall back against the wall behind him.

Realization of the pressure Obi-Wan faced daily, Garen said, "I hadn't really thought about it that way."

Softly, the apprentice further offered, "I envy you because you are _not_ expected to be perfect all the time." Obi-Wan paused again trying to find the right words. "But the worst part about it all is that, for all the perfection, for all the advancement, I have not been able to find fulfillment."

Concern entered his friend's gaze. Garen knew that this was what it really boiled down to and all he wanted was to help his life long crèchemate. "Have you talked to Qui-Gon about this?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan answered, "This is the first time I've voiced my thoughts aloud." Quickly, Obi-Wan looked into Garen's eyes and added, "Master Qui-Gon is a wonderful Master, don't get me wrong, it's just that I don't think he would understand."

"Why don't you think he would understand?" Garen's confused visage continued to watch Obi-Wan, searching for some kind of answer. "If something is upsetting you, you should tell him. He's there to help you."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure there is no way to fix this feeling. Besides, Master Qui-Gon believes that feelings cloud our judgement. He often tells me to not center on my anxieties. And I'm afraid this is one of them."

"But if this is bothering you so much, I think he would like to know about it." The fellow Padawan tried to compel his friend to open up, if not to him than to someone. Garen was truly worried about the young man who was like a brother to him, but could find no way to reach him.

"Maybe." Another pause interrupted the conversation, before Obi-Wan glanced back up at him with hopeful eyes. "But let's not ruin today with this. We don't see each other often enough anymore and I want us to enjoy our time together." That impish grin gracing the youthful features.

Sighing, Garen knew that this discussion was over. So he returned a knowing grin and nodded. Patting the other Padawan on the shoulder, Garen started down the sidewalk again. For a while neither spoke as they took in the decorations and watch the various performances scattered throughout the city. 

They were walking through a merchant sector when Garen paused. "Hey, Let's go in that shop. I've heard they have some awesome stuff in there. A lot of the latest gadgets and just some really bizarre things."

"It's alright, I think I'll just wait right here. You go ahead." Obi-Wan smiled at his companion who gave a quick nod and ran off. Honestly, Obi-Wan wasn't entirely interested and he felt he should remain outside. Besides, there was a band playing just down the road that inspired him. The music had a beat that made you want to dance yet the instruments accompanying it were soothing to the heart. 

To his dismay the song ended a few minutes later. At first he glanced around to see if Garen had emerged yet from the shop, but he realized that his friend might be in there for a while longer. Garen could sometimes get so mesmerized by some of the crazy things people invent. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan was about to go in and get his fellow Padawan when the band began to play again. This time the tune was more uplifting and many of the listeners began to dance around. Smiling, Obi-Wan suddenly felt the joy of watching a happy populace. 

Some of his missions had been hazardous, as they helped out so many resistance groups or governments end wars on their worlds. And after the successful completion of one such mission, some worlds held great celebrations. Watching the happiness spread throughout a melancholy world was enough to bring tears to a person's eyes. But what made it that much more special for the Jedi was that they were able to help re-kindle that joy. 

Although, Coruscant was not a world at war, sometimes Obi-Wan felt that the burdens of the galaxy weighed the people down. He was always grateful for the holidays and festivals during the year to revive the mirth of the cityplanet. At that moment he was caught up in the bliss around him.

A figure in the crowd glanced down once more at an image to verify her target before moving into the throng. Carefully creating a path between the dancing people so as not to become suspicious. Ever so slowly she closed in on her mark.

Obi-Wan observed the hopping group with little interest as he allowed his mind to absorb the music. Suddenly his eye caught a different kind of movement in the midst. A woman dressed in a tight body suit wove through the crowd swirling some colourful ribbons. She twirled and spun twisting the lengths of material in the air. Her dual coloured outfit covered her entire body only exposing her face. Obi-Wan could not identify what species the harlequin was, other than the fact she was humanoid, due to the make-up that hid her features. Intrigued by the strange dancer, he watched as she came ever closer. 

At last, she had found her way to him and she gave a coy little grin. Something tingled in the back of his mind, when Obi-Wan saw the wanting gesture. He felt awkward from the glare she placed upon him and he shifted his weight. Turning and skipping the jester wrapped on of the long strips of cloth loosely about the Padawan's neck. She paused in front of him smiling and staring. Finally, she blew a soft kiss toward him and pranced away back into the mix. 

The young Jedi was stunned by the attention he had been given and stood still for a moment. When he broke from his stupor, he realized she had left him a present; one of the bright ribbons rested on his shoulders. Quickly he pulled the strip from round his neck. But when he gathered it in his hands, he noticed a small card attached to one end. Curious, he examined the envelope closer.

At first he was looking at the back, which was blank. But his vexation tripled when he flipped the card over. There on the cover, were three letters, which caused him to start. He quickly glanced back up to search the crowd for the strange harlequin but soon realized she was no where to be found. Again his gaze fell back to the card that had 'OWK' printed on the front and swallowed hard. For some time he simply stared, not hearing the crowd or the music that flowed around him.

Finally, he worked himself up enough to open the small card. Inside he read:

__

'To others not this be requested

An invitation to be vested

For one whose heart is tried and true

Games and Challenges wait for you

So, Come and join some festive fun

Arrive before the hour strikes one.'

Below the verse was an address, which Obi-Wan gathered was where he should be before one. He was contemplating the meaning of the message when he felt his friend approach. Hastily, he thrust the card and ribbon into the inside pocket of his robe just before Garen arrived.

Distractedly, Garen walked up to his friend. Something had told him to find Obi-Wan quickly, but he didn't know what it was about. He found his friend standing in the same area he had left him and headed for him. Garen's gaze scanned the crowd briefly before resting on his friend when he arrived. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Obi-Wan pushed off some of the curiosity he felt over his invitation and tried to act as calm as possible.

"No, reason really. Look it's getting late and we should be heading back to the Temple. I'm sure both our Masters are wondering what we're getting into." The young man offered a small smile and then led the way back home. For some reason, Garen still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and wanted to get away as soon as possible. Together they made their way back to the Temple and shared dinner before heading off to sleep. 

*

Later that night, Obi-Wan lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was debating on whether or not to find out what the 'games and challenges' were that were waiting for him. And more importantly, to find out why he had been picked. The invitation had said for only him to come so he had not asked his Master what he thought. For some reason, Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would suggest ignoring it and concentrating on more important things. But Obi-Wan's curiosity only grew as he lay in the darkness. Finally, he rose from his sleepcouch and crept out into the common room.

There he paused to look toward his Master's room. Stretching out with the Force he could sense his Master was sleeping deeply. Carefully, he exited their apartments and made his way back to the streets of Coruscant. Heading for a public transport stop, he glanced down at his chrono. He would be cutting it close but he should get there just before 1 if he hurried. 

Despite the fact that it was well into the sleep cycle for this half of the planet, Coruscant still bustled in the main areas. As Obi-Wan journeyed to his destination down to the lower levels, there were fewer and fewer beings shuffling around, until the avenues were void of life all together. Finally, he stopped before a doorway and double-checked to see if he had the correct address. 

He was about to press the control panel to make his presence known when the door slid open. Alarmed but not yet feeling endangered, Obi-Wan cautiously made his way inside. As soon as he passed through the doorway it closed behind him, leaving him in the dark. Suddenly, a tingling in his spine told him everything was not right. He whispered in the darkness, "I have a bad feeling about this." And admonished his gullibility. _How could you walk so blindly into a trap, Kenobi? _

Instead of giving into his fears, he called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" He tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness in order to get some idea of the room he was in but quickly had to shield himself when the lights flooded the room. 

"I'm so glad you could make it, young Kenobi. You don't know how pleased I am to see you." A jolly voice announced as a middle-aged man sauntered up. He was dressed in fine robes, but not like those of the various Senators that resided here. Hands were extended and came up to rest on the Padawan's shoulders. 

Disturbed slightly by the older man's chipper greeting, Obi-Wan managed, "Thank you for the invitation, mister…."

Placing a hand on his forehead, the man realized his error. "How rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Sevan Scingh Annex. Please, come in," he said as he motioned for Obi-Wan to step further into his home. 

Warily, the Padawan allowed himself to be guided inside. "May I ask why you only invited myself to your _party_?" The question had been itching to be asked since the moment he read the invitation.

Smiling, Sevan deferred his answer, "Ah, I will explain further, but right now, let us dine together."

"Forgive me, but I have already eaten." Obi-Wan bowed lightly, as the diplomacy Qui-Gon had taught him over the years shown through. He also noted the grin broaden on the gentleman's face and nodded his acceptance of the Padawan's answer. Obi-Wan then remarked with a hint of sarcasm, "And isn't it already quite late to be eating?"

Sevan was pleased by the obvious finesse that the youth displayed, as well as the playful remark afterward. _Indeed, this will be most gratifying._ "True. Then share with me a light snack and some tea, so that I may explain my proposal."

Again, the young Jedi bowed, more pronounced this time. "As you wish. I am rather intrigued by what you have in store for those 'games and challenges' you mentioned." 

Another smile spread across the man's face, which also revealed a sinister meaning behind it. Sevan led Obi-Wan to a study and prepared two mugs of tea. "Please, take a seat." Handing a cup to the now seated apprentice, Sevan reclined in his own chair. "I doubt you have ever heard of me, where as I have heard plenty about you."

Perplexed by his hosts statement, Obi-Wan asked, "How so?"

"I am always interested in the happenings of the Republic and have a number of Senatorial friends," Sevan began. "And recently, I have become very curious about the Jedi and their dealings with the Senate. I have often heard the names of your Master and yourself come up when discussing recent missions. And I have had a growing desire to meet such wonderful and generous persons. Now, undoubtedly I'm sure you are wondering who I am." The elder sipped at his steaming drink and watched the Jedi carefully.

"Yes," the youth confessed, "I am more than a bit curious about you and this meeting." Absently, Obi-Wan drank his tea as he listened intently to what Sevan had to say.

Placing the mug down next to him, Sevan leaned forward to offer his information. "Over the course of my life I have acquired a great deal of wealth. Most people when they have prospered as I have, become greedy and bitter. They desire to keep their holdings to themselves and are rather caginess. Myself, on the other hand, am cautious but not overly so, but I also would like to leave something to the galaxy when I pass. You can see that I am old and I am not sure how much time I have left, so I have begun to think about my legacy." 

Sevan noticed that Obi-Wan's mug had been drained and rose to collect the glass. "Would you care for some more?" Respectfully declining, the young Jedi seemed very interested in what the man had to say, so he continued, "Over these past few years I have begun to collect a number of rare objects from many different worlds. And at this point my collection is quite extensive, but I have felt it needs something more." He paused for a moment as if a thought struck him and then asked, "Would you like to see what I have thus far? Maybe you could offer some advice."

Ever the duteous Jedi that he was trained to be, Obi-Wan accepted. However, his patience was beginning to wan in light of the fact, he still did not the true purpose to his being there. Outwardly, he smiled his gratitude and followed the older man through various halls. Finally, the man paused in front of a set of double doors. "This is the start of my collection. We will be going through a number of rooms and I'll explain more on the way."

Opening the doors, Obi-Wan glanced over full shelves holding sculptures and pottery from many worlds. Colours and textures varied but all held it's own beauty. Despite his annoyance, Obi-Wan walked through the exhibitions in awe of everything he saw. Paintings and images adorned the walls, which also came from the multitude of cultures throughout the galaxy. Sevan pointed out many of his favourite items and told histories and backgrounds on a number of the pieces. Together they walked through 5 galleries filled with the artwork, when Sevan paused again. "Have you ever heard of the Kidera from Selba 8?"

Still engrossed in the various artifacts, he responded to the question as if he were on autopilot. "Yes, I remember hearing about an activist group trying to revive the population of the little creatures."

The older man nodded his agreement. "I have also heard of this group. But I fear they will not get the funding they need in order to do so. I know my own wealth could not provide all the resources they need in order to do so and have come up with an alternate method." Instead of explaining further, Sevan opened the next door and walked inside.

Obi-Wan felt a cool draft float in around him and he shivered. Once again he trailed after his host into a display of his collection. However, this room was vastly different than the others. Instead of shelves and artwork, the room had been made to resemble a section of a forest. And in the middle stood a few of the tiny creatures they had just spoken about. But instead of the playful feline-type animals that they were, they seemed caught in a frozen moment. As much as the scene itself was comforting in its serenity, Obi-Wan felt his stomach turn.

"You can not stray far from the path to the other door," Sevan explained as he gestured to the path that cut through the foliage. "There is a powerful shield between us and them."

Caught up in the reality of what he saw, Obi-Wan could feel a soft tugging at his heart, pleading for release. Suddenly, he realized a most horrific truth. Just above a whisper he uttered, "They're alive."

Sevan agreed immediately, "Oh, yes. I believe it would defeat the purpose of saving their species if I had dead subjects. But do not fear, they are in suspended animation. They will not age and they will always be safe here."

Obi-Wan observed that the man seemed quite proud of his _solution_. Swallowing hard, he reiterated, "But they are _alive._ You can't take beings no matter how small and freeze them against their will."

Shocked by the young man's accusation, Sevan quickly countered, "How can you tell if it's against their will? They should be thanking me for saving them."

But Obi-Wan did know, he could hear their soft pleas through the Force. As they walked along the path, the apprentice's gaze found theirs. His voice became quiet and husky with emotion, "I can sense them. They want release. Please, let them go."

Annoyed at the request, Sevan turned away from the youth. His mind a little aggravated by the boy's blatant comment. "I have gone to great lengths to help them. I cannot simply _let them go._" Continuing on for a few more paces, the man did his best to calm his countenance. He knew it would do him no good to rouse the boy's suspicions by an angered host. Sighing, he pushed down his anger. "You disapprove," he stated.

"Of course I disapprove. Jedi treasure all life. And even though we can not save every being we can not abide such actions." Appalled, Obi-Wan could not shake the silent pulling of his heart. Tears clung to his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"I was afraid you would say that." Sevan walked on through the various expositions and guided his distraught guest through other displays with a number of different creatures. At last, he stopped in front of another set of doors. 

For Obi-Wan, he could feel that persistent pleading grow in intensity and had to brush away a few tears that managed to break free. The only thing Obi-Wan wanted was to get out of there and hoped that this was the exit. Assuming so, he stated, "Mister Annex, I thank you for the invitation, but if you don't mind, I think I would like to go home now." 

The elder man turned and regarded the youth for a few minutes before responding. "I have not told why I have asked you here. I owe you at least that much before you go. Is that not fair?" Obi-Wan nodded. "As I have mentioned I have felt something was missing from my collection. And that I was hoping you could help me with it. In other rooms I have numerous volumes of books and stories showing courage and strength, as well as cunning and heroic deeds. What I would like to add to my collection is personifications of such acts. I would like you and your Master to join my menagerie."

"I don't understand. If you wanted an image of us you could have asked us directly. You did not have to set this up just to ask such a favour." Confusion read plainly on the young face as he tried to comprehend the need for such an encounter.

Nodding, Sevan agreed, "Perhaps, this would explain better." He pushed open the last door and they walked in. Immediately, Obi-Wan raised a hand to his mouth and his stomach, fighting the urge to vomit. Obi-Wan stared at the frozen form of a Jedi. "This is Jedi Knight Adric Kristo. He had recently braved a whole army and survived to defeat them. He is bravery." Sevan pointed toward the Knight and then continued down the hall, stopping to describe the various other beings held in time.

But after the first introduction, Obi-Wan no longer heard words. The Force flooded his senses as he could vaguely hear the mental whisperings of each individual caught in room. He remembered hearing about some Knights and Masters that had gone missing over the past few months and could not be found. He suddenly realized that somehow, Sevan had lured them all here and added them to his display. 

Just then he staggered back when he realized he was next. But what frightened him worse was the fact that this foul creature would next lure his Master here and place him at his side. Sevan's words began to form again in his reeling mind. "As you can tell, not every one here is a Jedi. I have managed to get a number of other beings to depict other traits and even a few Bounty Hunters are here. But the last two items I need to complete my menagerie is the best Master-Padawan team in the Jedi Order. And from my research that would be you and Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I will not submit willingly to such a disgusting fate. And no matter what may happen to me, I will not allow you to put my Master in such a display. I will find a way to stop you." Obi-Wan would accept his own dismal future but he could not allow such a fate to befall his Master. He stared into the grey eyes of Sevan unafraid of what would happen next, when a forcefield surrounded him. From above, he could hear a soft hissing. He knew instantly that some sort of gas was filling the small area. He tried to hold out for as long as possible but could not hold out forever. Finally, he gulped in a lung full of poisoned air. Ever so slowly, Obi-Wan sank down to the ground and drifted off into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review. I know this is not up to my usual caliber of writing. I am still concentrating on 'Forsaken and Begotten' but I am a servant to my muses. And this muse spoke to me. Let me know what you think of it. I would be most appreciative. Thank you for reading!! : D


	2. Chapter 2

I do apologize to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic. I did not mean to allow this much time to pass before posting another chap. Thank you jedilittlebee for reminding me to update. :) Here's the next chap, I will try and post again on Friday, and we'll see what happens from there. ;) I'll respond to everyone after the chap. Thanks for everyone's infinite patience. You are the best!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness gave way to the bright rays of morning. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to refuse to wake. The night had been long and restless, only to find deep sleep in the dark hours of morning. Sluggishly, he decided to get up and get dressed.

Pushing himself up, he felt stiff and his mind had not shaken out all of the dreamy cobwebs that were formed during the night. Something in the back of his mind told him that everything was not right on Coruscant, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Instead he pushed the vexation back into the depths of his mind and prepared for the day ahead.

Today would be a free day for both of them, and he thought it would be nice to take it slowly and just enjoy each other's company. Fixing himself a cup of tea, Qui-Gon readied himself for morning meditation. He glanced over at his Padawan's bedroom door and smiled. Instantly, he decided to let the young man sleep. Their last mission had not been difficult, which was a relief, but it still had been long and tedious. 

Kneeling down, he stared out the glass doors to their humble balcony. Just beyond he watched as the morning traffic traversed the skyways. There was a certain beauty in the industrialized landscape, that the Knight found soothing. He had just settled himself to begin the meditation when he heard a chime at his door. Curious about the early visitor, Qui-Gon quickly rose and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was even more surprised to see who had stopped by. "Padawan Muln, good morning."

The young man smiled his greeting and answered, "Morning, Master Jinn. May I come in?"

"Of course, forgive me," the tall Jedi said and moved aside to give Garen room to enter. "I'm afraid Obi-Wan isn't up yet." He added while he led the Padawan to the common room. 

Garen remained standing even after Qui-Gon offered him a seat. "Actually, Master Jinn, I came here to see you."

Taken aback by the admission, the Jedi Master retrieved his mug and came back to stand in front of the Padawan. "Me?" 

"Yes, Master." Garen took a deep breath and let it go along with some of his anxiety. What he was about to do seriously jeopardized his relationship with his dearest friend but he felt it was the right thing to do. "I'm concerned about Obi-Wan."

The Master lowered himself into his favourite chair and stared up at the younger Jedi. "How so?"

Encouraged by his conviction, Garen stared hard into the Master, "I fear he might push himself too hard."

"You shouldn't concern yourself, he's a capable young man." Qui-Gon sighed his relief, as he felt the young Padawan was over reacting. 

"I know he is, Master, but I believe we all have limits." The stern visage did not relax at the Master's dismissal, in fact had deepened. "And I think Obi's still trying to find his."

Contemplating what the young man said, Qui-Gon put his mug down and leaned forward. "And that is why you are concerned?"

Moving closer, Garen sat down in a chair next to Qui-Gon. "Yesterday, while we were sparring, I could not help envy him due to the advanced level he was at. But later I discovered something rather disturbing and I felt you should know."

"What have you learned?" This had intrigued Qui-Gon, but it also filled him with pride. He knew that Obi-Wan's skills were advanced, they were already working on levels the Padawan should not even be thinking about yet.

It seemed to Qui-Gon that Garen had picked up on his thoughts. "Master Jinn, what level kata are you two working on right now?"

"We've just begun the 21st level forms, but I don't see why that's a problem. He is quite astute with a saber. His advancement is to be expected." Qui-Gon allowed a small smile to touch his lips. 

Suddenly, Garen realized exactly what Obi-Wan had been trying to say the day before. No matter how good or how perfect Obi-Wan was, or how easily it came to him, the expectations placed on him always weighed on his shoulders. And to be anything less would distort the worlds of those around him. So, the young man had pushed himself a little harder and made sure all his i's were dotted and his t's were crossed, so as not to disrupt those worlds. And without that continued perfection everything would crumble around him. Sighing, Garen began, "Master Jinn, I think you should know that Obi-Wan has already surpassed that kata. You may as well add ten levels and go from there."

The shock easily read on the Knight's face, "If you pardon my saying so, I do not believe…"

But Garen cut him off, "It's not a matter of belief, Master. I saw him use a form from a Level 30 kata. I have only seen it a few other times previously, during classes and once from my Master, but I also confirmed it later when I asked him."

Qui-Gon was stunned. He had often wondered why his Padawan was able to master a new kata shown to him so quickly. And it suddenly dawned on him, that Obi-Wan had always been able to do so. The question arose, _How long have you been moving ahead?_ His disbelief spoke for him, "But Obi-Wan should know that that is a Knight's level. He should not be attempting a level so far ahead in his training without assistance"

Sighing, Garen admitted, "Honestly, I believe he's already mastered it and is already working on higher levels."

The Knight sat back to think over this new information, "This is most disturbing. He knows better than to risk himself this way. Why would he do such a thing?" He just could not understand the impulse to do so.

Garen's voice softened, "Because of us."

"Us?" Now the Master was completely vexed. How could they be the reason for his apprentice's carelessness? "I do not understand your meaning, Padawan."

"In all truth, the situation is more complicated than that. But in simple terms our expectations of him is a major contributor." The younger Jedi stated matter-of-factly.

Looking slightly indignant, Qui-Gon added, "And I assume there are other contributors as well. Do you know what they are?" 

"I only know of one other, his own self-doubt. He said he felt empty, that he could not find fulfillment in his accomplishments. I suggest that you talk with him to see if you can learn of any others. I hope you can Master Jinn." Garen stood and started for the door, but before he left the common room he paused and looked back at the stunned Master. "He doesn't know I'm here. I'm taking this risk because I've felt something nagging me since our talk and I'm certain it concerns him. I hope you can get through to him before it's too late. Good-bye, Master Jinn." And Garen left the apartment.

For some time, Qui-Gon remained in his seat mulling over the information he had just been given. Questions upon questions formed in his head and he wanted answers. Soon he realized that sitting around pondering what the answers could be did him no good, the best thing was to talk to Obi-Wan and see what he could learn. He knew that barging in to the Padawan's room would solve nothing and probably make the situation worse. So Qui-Gon determined that he would slowly work to pull the answers he wanted. Afterall, he was a skilled negotiator, that should work to his advantage.

Carefully, he rose from his seat and crossed the room. Softly, he knocked on Obi-Wan's door. "Obi?" When he received no response, Qui-Gon did a quick scan with the Force to see if the boy was still asleep. When his mind touched nothing, he became worried. "Obi-Wan?" He called louder this time, still no answer. Immediately, he accessed the door and entered the room, glancing at the sleepcouch, he was alarmed to discover no occupant. Without hesitation, he vaulted toward the comm unit in the Padawan's room and typed in a comm address. As soon as he heard the acceptance tone, he announced, "Obi-Wan's missing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!!! I am glutton for reviews!! I've mentioned it before and I'll say it again, 'Reviews(pestering, comments, begging) _MOTIVATE_ me!!!' You want chaps, I want your thoughts. Please, please, please keep them coming! Thank you!! :D

krystine - I am sooo sorry to not have hurried with that next part. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Thanks.

kappasigsteve - Aww, thanks, but I'm not that good. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you manage to find your way back here to find out what happens. ;)

stormy1325 - Wow, thank you so much. I do agree in some senses that Obi could be the chosen one, but I also know it's not my galaxy, I just get to play with it now and then. ;) I also would like to apologize to you for the horrific delay I had between posts. Beat me if it happens again. :8}

Christy - Thanks. Yes, they are. But you'll learn more soon. ;)

Heidi M - Thanks. Yes, Sevan isn't exactly normal. ]:)

Obi-WansPadawan - Thank you so very much. I really appreciate it. 

lighted eagle - You are funny. Of course there's more. It just took me a while to post it. :p

Seirra23 - Thanks. I appreciate you reminding me earlier. I started working on this fic again and forgot to post it here. My bad. :8}

jedilittlebee - Yes, there's more to the story yet. So I am going to test your patience. And thanks for kick starting me again. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

That's annoying. I've been trying to post this chap since Wednesday, but it seems ff.n is having some issues. I hope this works now!

Well, I said I would get you another chap soon, so here it is. However, I must warn you that this fic has not been coming as smoothly as I like and we've already caught up to what I have completed. I have a rough of the next chap and some idea of the following. I'm seeking some help to get me through this fic, hopefully it will re-energize this muse and chapters will continue to come as frequently. But constant encouragement does help. ;) Anyway, here you go!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness slowly worked its way through the youth, and he winced at the pounding of his head. Cautiously, he raised a hand to his brow, and rubbed in a feeble attempt to ease the constant drumming. He felt awful as he rolled over onto his stomach. Drawing his legs up under him and steadying himself with his free hand, Obi-Wan worked to sit up. 

Waves of nausea rolled over him and he almost crashed back down to the ground. Fighting the sensation he concentrated on leaning backward onto his haunches. His fingers still messaged his temples, surprised that his head was not three times the normal size, like it felt. Lightheaded, Obi-Wan tried to collect his thoughts. 

__

I can still move. That didn't seem right to him, he expected the opposite. Carefully, he opened his eyes. He was disappointed to find pitch darkness. Suddenly, he felt extremely claustrophobic and tried to tramp down the panic that swelled within him. _Calm down, you cannot even tell how big your prison is. It could be a large room, for all you know._ Another wave of queasiness rammed in to him and he doubled over gagging. His stomach tightened and twisted reflexively. 

When it passed, Obi-Wan decided it best that he lie back down. Vaguely, he tried to stretch out with his senses to get his bearings. That's when he realized one of the reasons he felt so disconnected and displaced, he could not touch the Force. Dread coursed through him a second time as he wondered if it was only a temporary problem or a permanent one. Another crashing wave sent him into a half-coughing half-gagging fit. He curled into a fetal position waiting for the debilitating swell to abate.

Obi-Wan pulled his robe tighter around himself to fend off the cresting tide of squeamishness that washed over him. Lost, alone and confused, he searched for an explanation to his predicament. _Where's Sevan? Why am I not a statue in his showcase? Is this some sort of preparation?_ But his questions remained unanswered for what seemed like hours.

Without warning, a brilliant white light powered on and poured over the slight figure huddled on the ground. The intense beam did little to help his still throbbing head. A soft moan escaped him in protest to the bombardment. Peering out through squinted eyes, Obi-Wan hoped that he would finally get a look at his surroundings, but it was not to be. Even with the powerful ray, he could not see beyond the boundaries of the circle it cast about him. Somehow it made the blackness around him seem that much deeper and condemning. 

At last, Sevan's booming voice echoed in the darkness encasing Obi-Wan. "Good morning, young Kenobi." The Padawan made no response, bringing up an arm to protect his aching head. "I hope you are feeling well?" There was a hint of mockery in the man's tone that irked the Apprentice.

"So making your subjects ill is permissible before condemning them to a living death?" Accused the destined. 

A soft laugh answered his remark. "No, unfortunately that is a side effect of the inhibitor I gave you?"

Emboldened, Obi-Wan tried to coerce the man into revealing more information, "Gave me?"

"Yes, in your tea." Sevan seemed pleased with his little deception. "Although it needs to be combined with another toxin in order to activate."

"The gas." Obi-Wan uttered knowingly.

"Correct, young Jedi." Now Obi-Wan was completely baffled, because he could not mistake the praise in the man's voice. "This will be a most gratifying procedure."

Not in the mood to continue these verbal games, Obi-Wan cut to the chase, "What is it you want from me Sevan? Why am I not already part of your menagerie?"

"Good boy. I have been anticipating this for a long time. I offer you a proposal, Obi-Wan. I will give you 36 hours to solve my labyrinth. Mind you it will not be easy and there are many traps and false pathways to deal with. But if you manage to do this, I will set you free. In addition, I will not pursue your Master either. However, if you fail to accomplish this within the time given, you not only convict yourself to my display, but I will then draw your Master here so that he may join you. Either way, you must complete the labyrinth. I will not come and get you, and if you cannot complete it, you will be left wandering it until you die from exhaustion and starvation. For your sake, I hope you succeed."

Obi-Wan pondered over the reasoning behind such an agendum. Why put him through this maze when he could have simply thrown him into the menagerie? He was already vulnerable to the man when he was unconscious, when the answer finally came to him. Aloud he voiced his realization, "You're testing me. Determining my value."

"Very astute, Obi-Wan. Like any legitimate collector, one must validate the worth and authenticity of the items they are procuring. I am no different. The only difference is that I cannot simply take you to an appraiser and say, how much for this Jedi, now can I? So I had to devise another way of determining your stature."

Obi-Wan moaned as another wave of nausea crashed into him. He stubbornly refused to succumb to the illness. Swallowing hard, he continued, "Do you think you could trap Master Qui-Gon the same way?"

"No, I have a different test for him. But do not worry about that at the moment. He will not be here for another day or so." 

Fending off the last bit of dizziness, he declared in as loud and confident a voice as he could, "It will not be so easy for you to capture my Master. He is a great Jedi Knight." His voice echoed around the room, giving Obi-Wan a sense of size for the first time since he awoke.

"So I continually hear. But he will be no different than any of the others. We all have a weakness, it's a matter of finding it and exploiting it. Isn't that right Obi-Wan?" The way his name was spoken implied more than an address. The Padawan quickly read between the lines and picked up the implication.

Horrified at just how quickly his grasp on the situation deteriorated, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and curled in on himself. "So I am to be used just as much as being toyed with?" Why had the Force brought him here? He wished he had ignored the invitation altogether, but he hadn't and now he was trapped and his Master soon to follow. Then for a brief moment the nausea and frustration fell away. Gentle whispering filled his ears, but not from a physical voice but one that drifted along the waves of the Force. _Please, help us. Set us free._ His eyes shot open at the weak desperation trickling into his being and he knew instantly why the Force had brought him here.

Sevan did not answer the Apprentice's question, he was enjoying the prospect of obtaining this remarkable young man. He was already living up to the expectations he had placed. Now he wanted to see if they would be exceeded. "Young Kenobi, time is ticking away," he announced at last.

The moment of clarity disappeared quickly, and he was alone. It seemed that even though he could not touch it himself, the Force was still with him. It was frustrating to deal with but he knew in order to save himself, his Master and those already trapped, he must get through this challenge. Returning from his thoughts, Obi-Wan had heard Sevan but it took another moment for his words to register. "Has my clock already started?"

"The moment you awoke," the Collector stated coolly. 

He thought it was unfair to have the meter running, so to speak, when he wasn't aware he had a time limit. _Since when was a trial like this fair?_ He pondered. Instead of dwelling on the integrity of the situation he sought further information, "And how long has it been?"

"You will have just completed the first hour of the test in a few more minutes."

For some minutes there was quiet between them. Obi-Wan tried not to let Sevan's smug voice irk him. It would do him no good to get angry. Anger clouds the mind, his Master always reminded him, and he needed to be clear headed in order to defeat Sevan's Labyrinth. At the thought of his Master, he wondered if Qui-Gon was aware of his disappearance. _I cannot let my Master meet the same fate as me._ Determination filled every fiber of his being. He knew what he needed to do and prepared his mind and body for the task. A stray thought entered his mind and he was curious about his chances. "Has anyone ever completed your labyrinth before?"

Sevan was not surprised at the question. It was a valid way to gauge whether or not it could be done. He smiled knowingly before responding, "I have only put one other person through the Labyrinth. Let's hope you are not lucky enough to run into him, or rather, what's left of him. He was - a disappointment."

"You're disgusting. You play with peoples' lives as a child would play with a pet or a – a – a bug." The last analogy seeming to fit the predicament perfectly. He had heard of some cultures in which children would be encouraged to find something that they wished to collect. Some would collect certain kinds of pictures or papers. Others might collect leaves or other elements of nature. But he had heard of a few who collected insects. Scouring the environment around them they would seek out the rarer species. Once found, they would watch or play with the creature until satisfied before placing them in a container of cyanide. This would kill the insect and the collector would then place the bug on a board with pins. In some cases pinning wings and extremities stretched out to display their 'beauty.' 

The conversation had digressed, and the Collector was tired of the delays. "Enough. You have a task to complete. I suggest you get to it." After a pause, he added sardonically, "Or should I just contact your Master now?"

"No. It's between you and me at the moment. And it will not be necessary since I will be done before your limit." Obi-Wan announced in a tone that belied his true feelings. Sevan's mocking confession did not give him the conviction he was hoping for, but he could not permit the Collector to see his lack of self-assurance. Another wave of queasiness washed over him and he was glad to feel that it was not as strong as the others. _Perhaps the effects are beginning to wear off?_

"Such confidence. We shall see how well you do young one." And suddenly the room was plunged into darkness once more. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

REWIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! Did I mention that you should REVIEW? I hope so, because I like them and they can really help motivate me. So if you have the time or a thought that you want to express please do so. It would really make my day!! Thanks for reading!!! :D

Kyia-Kenobi - Thanks. I wanted to do something semi different than the norm. I hope I accomplish it with this fic. ;) I would definitely like to keep the dark undertones. As for the parallels, they were completely UN-intentional, but hey, they work. Right? Thanks again! :D

Snow-Glory - Thanks! I'm glad you do. I've always want to write it, so I'm finally doing it. ;)

Brat64 - Thank you so very much. I really appreciate it! Yes, I wouldn't want anything like that to happen in real life, but the thought still sends chills through me. Honestly, I was never really intending to get so involved with the friendship between Obi and Garen, but then so many people mentioned something about it. I've finally figured out a way to incorporate it, so hopefully you'll see hints here and there. ;)

Ewan's girl - Hmm, I never really thought about that. Perhaps there is more of Anakin in Obi and that is what Obi is trying to prevent in the movies. ;) I think that the first chap was very influenced by what I was reading at the time, right now, I would have done it slightly different, but that's a writer for you. ;) Thanks though. I hope to keep with what I have going already. :D

JoeyStar - LOL, actually, I got most of the concept from various sources and kind of mixed them together. And for every museum there is a curator, and that is what Sevan is. ;) Well, I will try to update soon. Keep your fingers crossed. :p

Krystine - Aww, thank you so much for your patience! :D But never fear, I will never give up on my stories, they may take some time to finish, and I may not like how they turn out exactly, but I will finish them no matter what! (How was that for a run-on! :p ) Thanks again.

Lighted eagle - ROFL You are a nut, but I love it and thank you very much for your loyalty! I'll try and get those chaps for you ASAP. You rock!!!! :D

Jedilittlebee - At this point I think you are a Master of Patience. Good news is that another chap to Forsaken is on the verge. Bad news is I have no idea what's wrong with the site. I'm glad you're enjoying and thank you soooooooooo much for reading and reviewing my other stories. I'm utterly flattered and hope to live up to the standards I have set. ;) Thanks again! :D


End file.
